In conventional machines having a rotary element rotating at high velocity, for example, an open-end spinning machine, a spindle rotating at high velocity tends to create and produce vibrations within itself mainly resulting from the rotary movement of the spindle itself and the beat of the drive-belt used for driving the spindle. The spindle's vibration, accompanied with the vibrational force of the bearings of the spindle, is carried or transmitted into the spindle's peripheral or surrounding or elements which generally causes the deterioration of the constructional strength of the peripheral or surrounding element and consequentially results in damages or to reducing the life of that element. Especially, in the case of the spinning body of an open-end spinning machine wherein a thread-breaks detector of delicate arrangement and construction is contained, the detector, when affected by oncoming vibration, tends to present or result in erroneous readings and operation. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to overcome the afore-mentioned disadvantages and to provide for dampening such vibration or vibrational forces.
Other features which are considered charateristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.